Annals of Beacon: Vol 1
by Air Siren
Summary: The Annals of Beacon, a record of the most prestigious Hunters & Huntresses ever to attend and graduate from the Academy. Very few students, and even fewer teams, manage to make it into the archive. The deeds of these legendary heroes are carved into the pages to celebrate their legend... Will your story be worthy of retelling? Based of the RP forum of the same name.Heavy OC center
1. Episode 1: Signal Forward

_The Annals of Beacon, a record of the most prestigious Hunters & Huntresses ever to attend and graduate from the Academy. Very few students, and even fewer teams, manage to make it into the archive. The deeds of these legendary heroes are carved into the pages to celebrate their legend... Will your story be worthy of retelling..._

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The blaring alarm caused Achat Smeral's eyes to shoot open. He quickly rolled off of his bed, pulling his pillow in front of himself to block the weapons thrown by the man who had suddenly burst through the door. Achat grabbed his thick wooden sandals from below the nightstand and dashed towards his assailant knocking him to the ground with a smack across the face with said footwear, before leaping past him into the hall.

As Achat turned the corner to the stairs, a woman stood at the bottom, two small weapons in her hands. He dashed towards her, and with a feint, leapt over the railing, leaving her alone as he dashed toward the brightly illuminated room below. "Time!"

Achat said as he rolled into the kitchen. At the table his younger brother, Garnet clicked his phone showing Achat the time on his stopwatch app. "22 seconds."He said, quietly eating a bowl of cereal. "That's the best time yet."

"And just in time for your entrance exam." Achat looked behind him and saw his mother enter, twirling two spatulas in her hand. His father walked down carrying his patched pillow, two sharp knives inches deep within the cushion. He was rubbing his face irritably.

Achat glared at his dad, eyes wide and face full of ridicule. "When did you start throwing real knives!?" He asked.

"Today." His father replied casually, inspecting the pillow playfully.

"What if you'd hit me!?" Before now, he had been throwing blunt things at him. Wood, spoons, and on one occasion; a banana. Achat had always found it hard to be ready for a yellow fruit flying at you that early in the morning.

"Well, I didn't." His dad sat at the table next to Garnet, taking a pancake from the center of the small wooden table. "Now go upstairs and put some actual clothes on."

Achat took a moment to inspect himself and found that he was indeed still in his boxers. Without a word, he quickly dashed up the stairs, red in the face, slamming the bedroom door behind himself.

Taking a moment to calm himself, he looked around his room. It was smaller than their kitchen, his bed taking up nearly a fourth of the room. The floor was, for once, absent of any dirty laundry, all clothing tucked away in a duffle bag that sat next to his bed, two wooden daggers laying on top. The walls, like the rest of his home, were wooden, the wood split and warped from age. On the eastern wall, just above his bed was a poster of his hero: The Hunter known as Lettepa Granit. It depicted the green clad warrior shooting a crossbow at a King Taijitsu, a monstrous serpent with large fangs, and one of the larger species of Grimm.

Achat moved over to his bag, quickly unzipping it, pulling out a pair of khaki slacks and a brown t-shirt. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of clean clothing for a change, before quickly moving to his bed, reaching beneath the mattress before pulling out a dark green coat that had fallen underneath it in the night. He was never sure how it happened, but that damned coat always ended up under the bed without fail.

Slipping it on, Achat gave one last look at the poster before smirking to himself and heading back downstairs. Shortly before reaching the last step, He stuffed his hands inside of his pockets. A few loose coins, two paper clips and his trusty green bandana all rested safely inside. Achat pulled out the bandana as he turned into the kitchen.

"So Quis is coming at-" His mom began as she looked at Achat, her eyes instantly zoning in on the bandana in his hand. "You... You're going to be wearing that?"

An uneasy laugh escaped Achat as he rubbed the back of his head. "I...I mean," He stumbled over his words. "I wore this throughout my days at Signal, so I figured; why break the tradition, huh?" From the sad look his mom gave him, Achat could tell she knew he was full of shit. He looked at his dad over by the coffee machine, his back turned to Achat as he shook his head. Achat's mom wordlessly put her hands on his shoulders before pulling him into a hug.

"I love you." She said. Achat gave a curt nod before she continued. "I don't want you to feel like you need to wear that because of what we are. What YOU are." His mom brushed her hand through his shaggy brown hair, lightly brushing the pointed ears that stuck out on top. Achat backed away from her, unintentionally bringing a hand to his head.

Faunus. Depending on who you asked, they would tell you that the first faunus was either an anomaly that began to spread its genes around, some sort of failed genetic splicing accident, or just a natural living species. Nowadays, faunus made up nearly forty percent of the current population in Vale . To say they aren't popular with humans is an understatement.

Achat's mother still believes that it is possible for the relationships between the races to be mended, but he knows that is an impossible dream. Their species was segregated to lower level sections of cities and schools separate from normal humans, just because they made the older generation uncomfortable, and apparently that discomfort was passed down through the younger generations, too. It had only been in the last few decades that Faunus were allowed into specialized Huntsman training academies.

"Mom, I just like it. Green, I mean" Achat assured her. "I'm not embarrassed or anything like that." A lie of course, but the last thing he wanted was his mom feeling guilty for something she couldn't control. She stared at him for a moment before releasing a defeated sigh.

His father was nice enough to continue the original question that Achat's mother had asked before theirawkward talk. "Quis is coming at nine, right?"

"Yeah." He said with a nod as he plopped down in the kitchen seat, snatching a piece of toast.

"Do you have your weapons?" Mom asked incredulously.

"Schmutz and Smaragd are in my room with my bag." Achat said.

"Did you sharpen them?"

"Not today, but I did it last night."

"Oil the joints?"

"Did it last night."

"Collected your arrows?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Achat nearly tripped over himself as he ran through the house, leaping down the stairs three steps at a time. Achat quickly grasped the door's handle, almost breaking it off as he swung the thing open, welcoming his waiting friend into the house. "Thanks for coming by Quis!"

Quis Clied was Achat's long time friend, someone who had the misfortune of being a dolphin faunus. Unlike most others, his animalistic traits were more obvious; his skin was greyer than the average human, and two large fins extended from his forearms, along withan even larger one that protruded from his back. This led to him often going shirtless, revealing the well toned body beneath. His face was normal, aside from being fully bald, making him seem far older than he truly was.

"Anything to help you out," Quis said, patting Achat on the back while nearly knocking him off of his feet. Achat regained his balance and laughed. The two had supported each other throughout signal and graduated together.

Quis grabbed the duffle bag, tucking it under his arm before turning to Achat. "I'll take this to the S.S. Laughing Mad. Get your weapons together and I'll meet you there."

The S.S. Laughing Mad was, despite what one would think, not a boat. It was instead an old worn down van that Quis had inherited years ago from his parents. The two had decided to name the vehicle after their most significant personality traits: Achat's constant cackling and Quis' volatile temper.

In a few moments, Achat was next to his finned friend who struggled starting the car. "It's a shame you decided not to join me at Beacon."

"Yes. Shame." Quis cursed under his breath as the engine continued to fail to start up. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel, making the car start with a series of strained puffs. "We both simply have different paths to walk right now."

"I guess." Achat said as he placed his blades in the backseat with his arrows. "But seriously, the White Fang?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm grateful for how much the White Fang has changed." Quis said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Less talking and more action. Get's the message across much more clearly."

"I guess, but I just feel like there needs to be a limit on the violence. Wasn't there, like, a murder a few days ago? Some big wig from the Winchester Foundation getting killed by a group of White Fang goons?"

Quis found himself suppressing a laugh. "You can't change the world with pretty words and a bat of your eyelashes, Achat."

"But do the ends truly justify the means?" Achat asked. "What if instead of showing how desperate the Faunus are, people start to become afraid of us?"

"They should be afraid." Quis growled. They rode the rest of the way in awkward silence.

After about thirty minutes, they arrived at Signal Academy, where dozens of bright eyed students piled into helicarriers that would soon take them to Beacon.

Achat and Quis both got out of the car, the two of them staring at one another for a moment. "It ain't too late for you to come with me..." Achat informed. Quis let out a howling laugh before extending his hand to Achat.

"As I said, we both will be going on our own paths." Achat took Quis' hand, giving it a firm shake. "If you find the place to overwhelming, find a guy named Kristal. He's a cat Faunus, and an acquaintance of mine. He'll see that you aren't alone."

"Quis..." Achat said wondrously. "I never realized you had friends outside of me."

Quis grinned at Achat's low blow of an insult before pulling him into a hug. "Ah, eat a dick, you bastard."

Achat returned the hug before pulling away. "Good luck, man."

"Yeah... You too." Quis turned towards the car before taking a look back at Achat one last time. "Do me a solid and don't mention my connection with the White Fang. I don't want you getting dragged in with my group if you don't want too."

Achat flashed his friend a thumbs up as he clipped his arrows around his waist, creating a half skirt of arrows and wires. He then pulled the bandana from his pocket, tieing it around his head, before turning away from Quis and taking his first few steps toward his new life.

'The first order of business is to check in...' Achat thought. All students who were accepted into Beacon were to rendezvous at Signal, where they were to check it and wait for the arrival of the airship that would then transport them to Beacon.

Achat slipped his way towards the eastern courtyard where the check-in stands awaited. He found the tan booth, which had a sign that conveniently said 'CHECK IN STATION' in big bold letters. He slipped into the rather long line, only to immediately recognize the person in front of him. "Ty?"

The lion Faunus turned around, a large grin plastered across his face upon recognizing Achat. Tiberius 'Tyler' Raion was one of the few people Achat was able to consider a friend. Both of them being Faunus certainly helped. "Chuckles! It's good to see you." The two shook hands as the line slowly shuffled forward. "You are the fifteenth person I know that's here!"

"Anyone I know?" Achat asked.

"Let's see... Kari? No wait... You guys didn't share a class." Tyler scratched his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "Oh, that one chick who was on top of the combat classes! The one that would always beat your face in whenever you got cocky and challenged her... What was her name?"

"Tori." Achat said, a hint of annoyance slipping into his voice.

"Right, Ms. Fuel." Tyler nodded.

"You know, your life would be a lot easier if you actually remembered people's names." Achat said.

"But that's a lot more work than it needs to be." Tyler said.

"Do you even know my name?" Tyler laughed at his question, pushing his shoulder lightly. "Of course I know your name, Chuckles."

"What is my name?"

"Hm?"

"What is my name, Tiberius?"

Tyler laughed uneasily, taking pleasure when the man at the booth called out to them.

"Next!" The staff member said in annoyance, a large gap between Tyler and the rest of the line having formed while they talked. Tyler walked forward to the booth, relieved to have gotten out of a rather awkward situation. Tyler exchanged a few words before running past Achat with a pat on the back. "I'll see you on the ship, Chuckles!"

Achat rolled his eyes before stepping forward to the booth. "Name?" The man said in a bored tone.

"Achat Robehode." The Faunus said with a small laugh.

The man behind the counter typed away before looking at the screen. "Graduated from Signal?"

Achat confirmed this and the man spun the screen around. Allowing him to read over the rest of the information they had on record. After ensuring that all of the information was correct, the man handed Achat a small duffle bag from beneath the counter. "Inside of there is a standard issue uniform, a weapon maintenance kit, and the student handbook. The ship will be taking off in about two hours, so be ready to go by then."

"Right!" Achat said before running off, excited to change into his uniform and try it on. He sprinted across the courtyard. If he could, he'd say goodbye to his teachers at Signal before he left.

As he rounded the corner, Achat found himself only a moment away from running into a beautiful woman. At this time, Achat's mind flashed back to the countless stories he read back in Signal. Boy meets Girl through running into one another. Boy lands in an awkward position, hand usually landing upon Girl's breast. Hilarity ensures. After many hijinks, the two end up together and live happily ever after. Unfortunately, reality ensures that this isn't the case.

Due to the angle Achat had turned the corner, as well as the slight height difference, he found himself running face first into the woman's shoulder, crushing his nose on impact, before the force of the collision knocked him to the ground. To his surprise, the woman remained firmly planted to the ground.

Achat stared up at her holding his nose as his aura began to activate to repair the damage. The more he looked at her the more amazed he became. She was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had a curvy voluptuous figure, already covered by the tight fitting uniform of Beacon. She had a light, faded scar just above her left brow that stretched down to her cheek. It wasn't until he noticed her divergent, heterochromic eyes that Achat realized who she was. Aryn Corvus.

A genius in her own right, she had managed to graduate from Signal a semester earlier than everyone else. Achat had assumed she went and enrolled in Beacon, but unless she was a volunteer staff member that was obviously not the case. Achat remembered Aryn quite well. She was strong, smart, beautiful-

"Watch where you're going."

-and a total undeniable bitch.

"So sorry, Corvus." Achat said sourly as he lifted himself off of the ground.

Aryn rose a single eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

Achat thumped his chest, giving her his best smile before he triumphantly shouted. "Achat Smeral! Best damned marksmen to come out of Signal! How could you forget my dashing self?"

Aryn looked him up and down, studying him for a moment. "Weren't you the Faunus that got demolished by Tori every other week?" She asked, pointing a finger at him, her face showing no emotion beyond disinterest.

"Yeah..." Achat slunk his shoulders sadly. "Yeah, that was me." Was that really all people remembered him for? He considered himself tohave the best accuracy in the academy damnit! Didn't that mean anything?

"Just watch where you are going next time." Aryn said, glaring at Achat as she pushed past him. "Those who get in my way don't live long."

Achat watched silently as Aryn silently turned the corner. The girl was always distant and bitchy, but he hadn't known her to be so initially cold. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make her be that way.

"What are you doing!?" Speaking of cold; Achat turned around to see a woman in white yelling at a small blond Panther Faunus whom was already changed into the Beacon uniform.

"I am so sorry!" The Faunus said, genuine fear leaking into her inflection. Achat couldn't blame her. She was being yelled at by the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

A young boy with fiery red hair put a hand on the heiress' shoulder. "Calm down, Weiss." He said with a carefree laugh, scratching his freckle filled face. "Nothing's broken, so no harm, no foul!"

"She could have blown me off of the cliff, Ignis!" Weiss shouted at her friend who simply laughed at her.

"But you're fine, relax!" Ignis spread his arms to emphasize his words before putting them behind his head with a smile. Weiss smacked him in the arm before she started to shout at him.

"And what if it had? What's to prevent something like this in the future?"

"Maybe you should secure your dust better, rather than loosely inside of a suitcase." A new girl wearing a black bow walked in between them, her nose deep in a book. She snapped it closed before locking eyes with Weiss.

"What? How dare you!" Weiss shouted, matching the girl in black's glare.

Suddenly Ignis put his hand on Weiss' shoulder. "I'm sorry! She's not always like this."

"What!?" Weiss jumped at his touch. "Ignis! What do you think-" In a small flash of light, they were gone.

The Faunus on the ground stared for a moment before shaking her head and turning to the woman with the bow to thank her, greeted only by silence due to the black clad girl already walking away.

As the blond Faunus hung her head, Achat crossed his arms. "Man... Seem's like there's a lot of interesting people this year."

"Indeed." Achat felt his heart jump as a boy wearing a gas mask had appeared next him.

'When did he sneak up?' Achat wondered. The boy wore a thick trench coat, the top of his head covered by a fedora. "Um... Hi?" Achat greeted. The boy looked at Achat silently before turning and walking away from him. "What the fu..." Achat sighed as he pinched his brow.

Achat shook his head, focusing himself on the task at hand. 'Change into the uniform. Look sexy. Right.' He wandered a bit, racking his brain to try to remember where the outdoor bathrooms were. Did he completely miss them back at the center grounds?

"... And I am saying you are mistaken!"

Achat saw a group of three arguing beneath a tree, or rather, two of them locked in a vocal brawl, with the third merely standing by and laughing. The woman who had just yelled was dressed in a traditional dark kimono, her hair tied into a ponytail on the side of her head.

"And all I said was that your style is full of holes!" Yelled the short man. Achat recognized him as Russet Devraw. It was odd seeing him so active. He seemed to always do the bare minimum back in Signal. He'd do as he was told, but never volunteered to do more than necessary. "Duel wielding leads to complete abandonment of defense! One solid hit and you'll be down!"

"I'll just kill the enemy before they can touch me!"

"But you offense is useless if they just get blocked or parried!"

The two continued to go at it as Achat made his way around to the girl who was watching them with a smile. She was very small and petite, a warm smile across her face as she watched them yell.

"Have they been arguing like this long?" Achat asked, keeping one eye on the arguing students. He was afraid that they'd end up pulling out their weapons if it kept up.

"Honestly, I got here not long before you." The small girl said with a cheerful smile. "I just found their energy inspiring!" Achat rose an eyebrow at that comment. "So, what's your opinion on the matter? Defense or offense."

"Support." The girl reached behind her and pulled out a long dark grey sniper rifle. "I prefer to fight from a distance." She looked at the two daggers at his side. "I suppose you are on Mitsuki's side of the argument?"

The two suddenly stopped arguing to look at Achat for his answer. Achat laughed uneasily at the sudden attention. "Well, I do duel wield, but I think I'm better with range."

"What a cop out..." Russet sighed as he rubbed his head. "The one time I try to start a conversation it turns into a hassle." Russet turned and walked away stretching his arms.

"Hey! We aren't done here!" The woman known as Mitsuki's shouted. Russet stopped for a moment to look back at her. "We'll settle this later in an actual arena." With the final word, he turned back around and continued on his way.

"So..." Achat said as he looked down at the small girl who slowly stood up. "What's your name?"

The girl gave a small nod to him. "My name is Rosalina Thompson." She held out her delicate looking hand to him.

"Achat Smeral." He said, taking her hand. To his surprise, her grip was firm and steady. He then turned to face Mitsuki.

"I am Mitsuki Shianzōnōhara. It is an honor to meet you." She said with a small bow.

"Ballin'" Achat laughed. "Good to meet you too!"

Mitsuki ignored Achat's outdated slang to look him up and down. "You have stylized your outfit after the hunter, Lettepa Granit, correct?"

Achat blinked in surprise. "Y-yeah actually." This was the first time anyone realized he was trying to emulate the hunter. "How'd you guess?"

"When I moved here from Atlas, I familiarized myself with the most famous Hunters and Huntresses in Vale. Lettepa was a member of the team I enjoyed reading the most of."

"Team NKOL, right?" Achat asked, getting a nod of confirmation from the kimono clad student. "So who's your favorite? The 'Deaf Musician' Kolin Cassium? The 'Drunken Shield' Oir Blunderbore?"

"Nightingale." She said. "Noire Nightingale." She pointed a finger to the air as she explained. "He is a man of power, both physically and mentally. The Nightingale family line is among the largest in Vale, beaten only by the Schnee's. He is the epitome of a true manly warrior!"

* * *

"Noire!" A teacher pounded on the staff bathroom door. "Hurry up! We need your help setting up the auditorium. The students will be here in a few hours!"

"Silence!" A shrill voice answered. "I am applying my makeup!"

* * *

"Absolutely amazing." Mitsuki let out a dreamy sigh before shaking her head.

"Uh huh. Well it was nice meeting you, I look forward to seeing you at the academy." Achat said, excusing himself from the conversation. "I need to go change into the uniform. I wanna see how it fits before we have to get in the ship to Beacon."

"It was an honor to meet you" Mitsuki bowed to Achat, while Rosalina simply waved. As Achat turned away, he couldn't help but smile. So many new and unique people with so many strange skills and mannerisms.

This year was going to be rather interesting.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for chapter one! This story is heavily OC based, but like the forum that it is based off of, Cannon characters can appear and play a role. Anyone interested in joining will find the forum of the first page of the RWBY forums. While Achat is my personal character, he will not be THE focus, rather the focus will switch around giving each character a chance to shine. The story will be structured differently than how the actual RP is structured due to the difference in narratives. So with that I hope to see you next time! This is Air Siren, signing out.**


	2. Episode 2: Homeward Bound

_Camera Drone 1: Active_

"Wow!" A student shouted as she looked out the window of the large airship. "I can see all of Vale from up here!"

"Tori, you seem to be getting a bit too excited..."

The bubbly brunette turned towards Russet patting him on the head. "Come on, Russ! This is what we've worked for the last three years! We made it into the best school in the kingdom." Russet twirled his finger in deadpan happiness. "Not just us! I saw Aryn here too! She was pretty good but-"

"That reminds me." Russet said. "That Hyena Faunus you used to beat on is here too."

"Chuckles is here, too!?" Tori said with glee. "Who else is here!?"

"Well, This year also has the most students getting in on skill alone." Russet pointed at a group of student standing in the middle of the ship.

"The Atlus Triad, or at least that's what the other students have taken to calling them. As you can probably guess all three are of Atlas with some rather impressive pedigrees. The smaller girl is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Oh?" Tori rose an eyebrow. "Wonder if she'll give me a discount on dust. The other two?"

"The shorter guy is Ignis Wisp. His grandfather invented the dust imbued round many of us use today. Needless to say, he probably lives quite an easy life."

"Wonder why he's come to Beacon, then. So what about the robot?"

Russet turned his eyes to the third person a tall man covered head to toe in heavy armor. "I believe his name is Harper Black. He's the son of some big shot blacksmiths or something."

"That's all you got?" Tori asked, twitching her eyebrow irritability.

"What do you want, a report? I'm a hunter in training, not an info broker."

 _Camera Drone 2: Active_

"Ahoy, Captain!" A young man with long brown hair looked up to find himself greeted by Tyler the lion Faunus.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Tyler! What's your name?"

The young man blinked before standing up, extending his hand. "Delmar Dakkar."

"You're a Dakkar?!" Tyler exclaimed taking his hand tightly. "Aw, man! That's awesome! You're the son of the famous explorer's right!"

Delmar winced slightly at the mention of his parents. "Yup... That's uh... That's right."

"Sweet! This year has so many cool people here! I've been running around trying to meet them but more than a few of them didn't like me."

"I wonder why..." Delmar muttered.

"Before I came to you, I was talking to Hood over there." Ty pointed over a student looking out the window by himself. "I think his name is Latte or Chino or something like that."

"Tyler." Delmar said, pushing his way into the one sided conversation. "It's been really nice to meet you but tI have to... Uh... Use the restroom."

"Ah, not a problem."

A girl walked past them, a dark hood over her face and Tyler immediately set off to follow her.

 _Camera Drone 3: Active_

"Ruby!" The young girl in red was enveloped in a tight hug by her bubble blond sister, her back cracking as Yang lifted her in the air.

"Please… Stop…" Ruby weezed.

"I'm just so excited we'll be going to the same school together! Everyone's gonna think you are the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the bee's knees!" Ruby whined looking down at the ground. "I don't want to be any kind knees. I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees."

"Ha!" The girls looked over and saw Achat laughing.

"Um… Are you eavesdropping on us?" Yang asked, taking a step back from the hyena Faunus.

Achat looked up in thought before nodding. "Yes." He took three large steps towards them, immediately bringing his face a hairs distance from Ruby's. "If you didn't want to be special, why come to a combat school?"

Ruby sputtered over her words, her nerves shot from the sudden close proximity of this stranger. She somewhat recognized him from Signal, but they never had spoken a word to one another before now. Before she could respond, Yang grabbed Achat by his face and pushed him away from her sister. "Easy there. Achat, right? You shouldn't put your nose in other people's business, especially when it's got nothing to do with you."

"But this is more fun!" Achat whined. "I was talking to someone else by they got pulled away by someone else…"

"Forgive the idiot." Everyone turned their head to look at Aryn whose constant scowl seemed to deepen upon eye contact. "He's a social retard."

"It's so nice that you care!" Achat said as he skipped towards her to poke her, only for her hand to snap up and bend the finger back. "Ah! Uncle! Uncle!" Achat stuck his tongue out at her when she released him, before turning to the others. "It was nice to see you again, Yang. Rose."

They blinked as Achat spun on his heel and lept over Aryn, smacking the back of her head as he ran to hide in the crowd of students. "I hate that guy…" Aryn growled as she stormed off after him, intent to cause bodily harm.

"Well…" Yang chuckled, elbowing Ruby. "That was different huh?"

"Yeah…"

 _Camera Drone 4: Offline…_

"Huh?" Kris tilted his head as he squinted at the small laptop in front of him. This was odd. "What made one of my drones-"

As if to answer his question, he found himself catching the broken camera drone when it was suddenly thrown. Looking up, he found himself staring up at a tall armor clad student laughing at him.

"So sorry! Did I break one of your toys freak."

Kris silently glared at him as the student strided forward pinching his fingers on Kris' cat ears. "Geez, they really are real! What a freak! Sky! Dove! Check this out!"

Two more armor clad warriors joined him and began to laugh at Kris, who found himself slowly reaching for his weapon.

Their laughter was suddenly cut short when a pale hand clasped Dove's shoulders. The turned and were greeted by two large red eyes belonging to a figure in a black hoodie. "I think you should leave him alone…" He whispered to them chillingly.

"C-Cardin!? This guy's freaking me out!"

Unimpressed, Cardin sneered at the student before jerking his head. "Forget it. Let's just leave these lamers alone. We got better things to do!"

As the three stormed off, the red eyed student turned to Kris. "Sorry that you had to deal with that kind of abuse. I'm… Chai."

Kris scowled at Chai. "I didn't ask for your help." Kris gathered up his things before pausing to glance at Chai. "I'm Kris. You should gather up your things we'll be landing in almost ten minutes."

Not waiting for a response, Kris leave Chai standing alone as Kris pulled out his scroll. Having collected a decent bit of data on the other students, Kris pressed the send button next to the data and for a split second, the image of a wolf's silhouette with three claw marks going diagonal flashed on his screen.

* * *

 **... Wow. I think I'm losing interest in this fic. Compared to Mercury no Basket and Deployng! I think I'm bored when I right this. At the very least I'll keep writing until they pair into teams. If you like it leave a review!**


End file.
